The Truth About Love
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: My first oneshot. Power Rangers Samurai. Some say that the Truth is overrated. There is one kind that isn't. Has nothing to do with the movie of the same name. The Red Ranger is in love, but can he get her to know the truth before it is too late. Jemily.


The Truth About Love

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Power Rangers Samurai or otherwise. This idea also came to me late at night, don't blame me if the title doesn't make sense, I wrote the story first and came up with a title later. This story probably has nothing to do with the movie of the same name, I have never seen it and the title thing was a coincidence. Please review, I know you're reading this because it is the only way you can see this.  
**_

"_I can't believe I'm falling for her, (no it is not falling for her it's just a brother-sister relationship) is that what you like to call it now, the way her eyes sparkle, how when she talks you can't keep your eyes off of her, how her blonde hair fall down to her shoulders, (yeah you've definitely fallen for her) oh snap out of it Jayden, there's too much at stake here, (if only if only) why must it be me who falls for her, why not Kevin or Mike, I'm supposed to be the leader, but most of the time all I can think about is her,(you got it bad brother) if I could just find a way to tell her how I feel, (too bad you have too worry about Deker) I just need a chance one moment in time to ask her six little words,(she's too smart for that pull out the big guns) but then again it seems that she likes Mike, not me, (just go for it man) good thing for me is I have the perfect plan, (yes come on almost there) then no Nighlock or Ranger will be able to stop me from asking out the girl of my dreams, (yes that's the spirit) soon I will get Emily for myself, (commence phase one)" _Jayden then sprung out of bed and got dressed, when he got out he saw the other Rangers were already training.

"Hey Jayden did you finally wake up?" Mike teased their leader for being the last one out here.

"No, I've been up for a while, planning." Jayden replied.

"Planning what Jayden?" Kevin asked eagerly awaiting the answer as to what they would be doing.

"It doesn't involve most of you." Jayden said calmly.

"What do you mean, 'most of us?'" Mia asked. Jayden said nothing and kept on practicing. Suddenly the Gap sensor went off and the Rangers had to go.

* * *

"So much sorrow, so little time. I wonder who will be first? Eenie, Meenie, Minie, Mo, You." The Nighlock Megaploid then copied himself and surrounded a pedestrian on the street. "Weep, Cry, Shed tears so the Sanzu river can be filled."

"Hey Nighlock!" Mike yelled.

"Who, me, or me, or me, or me." Mike hesitated a little.

"Yes, now leave these people alone." Mike responded.

"What if I refuse, not acknowledge, call it void, don't accept the conditions."

"Ready team." Jayden yelled.

"Ready." They Reply.

"Samuraizers, Go Go Samurai." They morphed and were ready to fight.

"Five Rangers against one Megaploid, hardly seems fair, are you sure you don't need back-up." He taunted the Rangers.

"Nighlock, you'll be the one who needs back-up!" Kevin yells.

"All right, Moogers, ATTACK!" Suddenly Moogers appeared and went after the Rangers. "Leave one for me." Megaploid said chillingly. They went and started attack the Green, Blue, Pink, and Red Rangers. "Ah, little Yellow, all mine." He then jumped down and copied himself to surround her and they started moving in a circle. Then they all spoke in unison. "A test of the mind, heart, and skill, do you think you can defeat, destroy, eliminate me? Which me is the right one?"

"_Is it that one, or that one, ah this is so hard, they're moving around too much, I can't choose." _Suddenly a copy of Megaploid disappears.

"What was that? Ah Red Ranger, too bad wrong one." Then he copied himself to fill in the gap. One by one his copies were disappearing and reappearing just as fast, suddenly Jayden hit the right one. "Lucky hit, I'm drying out, next time Red you won't be so lucky."

* * *

After they got back to the base, Mia went to talk to Ji, and Kevin and Mike went to talk about something important. That left Jayden and Emily alone.

"Thanks for helping me Jayden, those Moogers must not have been very hard to defeat huh?" Emily asked.

"Actually to tell you the truth they were harder then normal." Jayden said with a smirk.

"Wait, what, then how did you get through them so fast."

"Emily, I want to ask you a question."

"_Oh my gosh, I thought I was doing so well pretending to be into Mike, does he know I like him."_

"Would you like to-" The Gap sensor went off and they had to leave again.

* * *

"_Why couldn't I be faster?" _Jayden thought as he was running with the rest of his team fully morphed to the Nighlock.

"Ah Samurai Rangers, how nice of you to finally join the party, shindig, celebration, of how I made the Sanzu River rise past its potential. Moogers! Leave the Red one for me." The Moogers went to work fighting the other Rangers, Emily then realized that Jayden was telling the truth, these Moogers were harder than usual to defeat. Suddenly she saw Jayden get surrounded and her stomach started feeling weird, then the Moogers were easy to defeat on the way to Jayden.

"Your mine, Red, one chance and then your done, finished caput." Megaploid taunted. Emily heard that and then somehow her vision distorted so that she only saw one Megaploid.

"No Nighlock, you're over with." She then used her Earth Slicer and hit Megaploid. The other Rangers stood in shock, until Jayden used his Fire Smasher and sliced right through the Nighlock. Megaploid fell and exploded. The other Rangers were celebrating until Jayden reminded them that the Nighlock would grow. They activated Mega Mode Power and got in the Megazord. When they got settled they started fighting, then Megaploid copied himself and surrounded the Megazord.

"You can't tell which one is the right one. Yellow just got a lucky hit, smack, pound." Jayden and Emily then thought of how the other was in danger and the right one was the last one to stay. They called the Samurai Battlewing and Megaploid had one chance.

"Can't we work something out, negotiate, strike a deal." Then he got hit full blast and exploded into sparkles and they got out of the Megazord. Once they were out they demorphed and started celebrating. Jayden grabbed Emily, spun her around and kissed her. The other Rangers went silent.

"Wow." They both said after they stopped.

"Jayden, that question you were going to ask earlier."

"Yes," he said unsure.

"If it is what I think it is, then the answer is yes." Mike then nudged Kevin with his elbow.

"Hey, it looks like you owe me ten bucks." Jayden and Emily just stared at them.

**_Author's Note: How did you like my first oneshot, the title may not have anything to do with the story since I came up with it late at night, but if you can find a connection please tell me. Reviews are greatly welcome._**


End file.
